


Of Birthday Gifts and Hidden Alcoves

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts Library, Love, Oral Sex, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: Things get a little heated in the library.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Molly Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Of Birthday Gifts and Hidden Alcoves

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Ms_SackvilleWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_SackvilleWest/profile) for the amazing beta and friendship.

Saturday evening saw the Hogwarts library nearly deserted. As Halloween had fallen on the Tuesday of that week, most students were celebrating in their common rooms that night. Other than a few seventh years studying for their NEWTs, Molly and Andromeda nearly had the place to themselves. 

The girls had been sharing their favourite table in an alcove away from the library’s main study area for the last two hours. However, the quality of their studying was rather lacking.

Neither one spoke, but they shared fleeting glances and what to the untrained observer would appear to be accidental brushes of hands while passing notes, or a foot bumping into another while its owner shifted in their seat. In reality, these small gestures were quite deliberate and lasted just a bit longer than they should have for two people who were “just friends”. 

Molly set her quill down and stood slowly, stretching out the kinks in her back from sitting for so long. “I’m going to grab a book from the Arithmancy Section. Need anything, Andie?”

“No thanks.” The brunette quickly raked her eyes over the form of her friend before returning to the equation in front of her. “I think I’m all set.”

Molly shot her a sly smile, then walked around the table, slowly dragging her fingertips along the girl’s back as she made her way into the stacks.

Andromeda stiffened slightly at the gentle touch and sucked in a sharp breath as she felt tingles run up her spine. After a few calming breaths, she set aside her own materials and followed the redhead.

She had only walked past two shelves of books when a hand darted out around the corner and pulled her into a small reading nook hidden from view. Andromeda giggled softly as freckled arms wrapped around her waist and drew her into a soft kiss.

Molly hummed, “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

“What was stopping you?” Andromeda smirked as she tucked a lock of red hair behind the girl’s ear.

Molly scoffed, “I refuse to be fodder for someone’s lesbian fantasy.”

“Even if it’s mine?” She looked up at the girl beneath dark lashes, her desire apparent.

“Oh hush! You’re absolutely terrible, Andie.” She playfully swatted the girl on the rear.

A positively predatory glint flashed in Andromeda’s eyes. “You know you like it.”

She brought their lips together once more in a chaste kiss that quickly turned into anything but. She allowed her hands to roam, one ending up in that mane of fiery hair she loved so much, the other slowly moving down Molly’s neck to her chest, where Andromeda grazed a nipple through a Gryffindor-red, handknit jumper. 

Molly gasped at the touch, leaving her mouth slightly open and vulnerable. Andromeda wasted no time in slipping her tongue past full red lips that tasted slightly of the girl’s cherry lip balm. Their tongues met in a sweet dance. There was no war for dominance or attempt to stake claim, just a graceful sliding together — longing to taste and be tasted.

Eventually, Andromeda broke the kiss and began working a path down the other girl’s jaw and neck, stopping just short of leaving love bites.

Molly moaned and arched into the girl’s touch. She could feel a pool of heat growing between her thighs. She snaked a hand up the back of Andromeda’s shirt, pulling the girl closer to her. “Andie,” she whispered and nibbled on her girlfriend’s earlobe. “Andie, we’re in public.”

“You’re the one who lured me into the stacks and began devouring me.” She wiggled her eyebrows, mischievously. “You’re also the one with a hand up my blouse.”

“You’re… not wrong.”

Andromeda laughed. “Our dormitories are too far away and filled with drunken idiots,” she reasoned. Besides, I still haven’t given you the second part of your birthday present.”

Molly raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued. 

Silencing her girlfriend with a quick kiss, Andromeda resumed her ministrations. Slender hands lovingly traced the ample curves of Molly Prewett’s body — one hand possessively on the swell of her arse, the other exploring familiar but still exciting territory. After a gentle squeeze, the hand on the girl’s arse moved to the side, gently pulling up a plaid skirt and caressing sensitive thighs.” 

“Andie, are you —”

“Shh—” she murmured in her lover’s ear before easily casting a quick Silencing and Notice-Me-Not charm that she had perfected over the years. “Please Molly,” she begged. “You’ve been teasing me all evening. Let me taste you.”

Molly moaned.

Andromeda nipped at her neck lightly before capturing the ensuing gasp with her lips. Relentlessly, she slid a hand between the girl’s thighs and brushed a knuckle against her soaking, lace-clad core.

At her lover’s gasp, she broke the kiss.

“Sweet Circe. You’re positively dripping. I did this to you?”

Molly could only nod as Andromeda pulled her knickers to the side, giving herself better access. She slowly circled her lover’s clit, noting the shivers that ran down the redhead’s spine before she slid a slender finger into the girl’s tight, wet heat and began to stroke.

Molly whimpered. Her knees buckled slightly and Andromeda gently pushed her back, guiding her into a seated position in the window seat. 

She used her unoccupied hand to cup her lover’s cheek, kissing her soundly, then knelt down between the girl’s thighs. Leaning forward, she placed open-mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin, stopping only as she reached the apex. She looked up into wide amber eyes, silently asking for permission. The witch in front of her nodded, breath ragged. Andromeda grinned, hitched the girl’s thighs over her shoulders and bent her head to her lover’s arousal.

Wandlessly, Andromeda vanished the lacy black knickers and murmured something about buying her new ones. Excruciatingly slowly, she placed a reverent kiss on Molly’s swollen clit, sucking gently as she pulled away.

Molly whimpered and slid her hips further to the edge of the seat, reaching to get closer to her lover. She was completely unprepared for the tongue that traced a path along her lower lips and suddenly delved into her cunt. 

The tongue stroked in and out slowly while Andromeda’s nose rubbed gently against the redhead’s clit. The heat Molly had been feeling in her groin was now a raging desire — as if a coil began to tighten deep inside of her. She threw back her head and gasped before sliding a hand loosely into Andromeda’s riot of curls.

“Andie,” she moaned.

Encouraged by her lover’s inability to stay quiet, Andromeda smirked and moved her tongue back up to the girl’s clit, alternating between circling the bundle of nerves and licking at it. She slid two fingers into the tight, wet heat and stroked the velvety walls, curling them just so, causing her lover to cry out.

“Fuck, Andie!” Molly cried. She began rhythmically rocking her hips forward, into the awaiting mouth of her lover. The tension inside her was building rapidly to a breaking point.

More. She needed more.

“There! Right there. Please, Andie,” the redhead breathed. “Don’t stop!”

Andromeda twisted her fingers inside her lover just a bit more and hit a spot that made Molly see stars. She sucked lightly on the tight bundle of nerves while fucking the other girl’s cunt with her fingers, rubbing that sweet spot every few strokes. Her other hand snaked up under Molly’s jumper, pushed one of the cups of the girl’s bra aside and pinched a tight pebbled nipple.

With a shout, Molly came. 

The walls of her passage fluttered around Andromeda’s fingers, pulling them deeper and squeezing impossibly tight.

Once her lover had come down from her orgasmic high, Andromeda gently removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth — sucking them inside, cleaning them of Molly’s sweet juices. She moaned wantonly and made eye contact with the witch sitting before her, who looked well and truly fucked.

Molly grinned and pulled Andromeda up into her lap, kissing her deeply and revelling in the taste of herself on the girl’s lips.

“Happy Birthday, Molly,” Andromeda whispered.

Molly sighed with pleasure, “Thank you, love. Do you —”

“No,” Andromeda cut her off with a quick peck on the lips, before reclining back into the window seat with her girlfriend. “This was all about you. Don’t think I didn’t know shagging in the library had been on your wishlist for ages.”

Molly giggled and ran her hands through her lover’s hair.

“Besides, we can go again later in the Prefects’ bathroom.”

“Andie, neither of us are Prefects.”

“Hmm…” the brunette hummed. “Good thing I nicked the password off Bellby.”

“Andie!” the other witch scolded. “You’re such a Slytherin.”

Andromeda smirked and buried her face in her lover’s breasts. “Oh hush, you love me.”

“You know I do,” Molly murmured and placed a kiss in the girl’s hair.

The Prefects’ bathroom and their studying could wait. 

For now, the world consisted only of them.


End file.
